Los finales felices existen? (SasuHina)
by zombisita029
Summary: Una pequeña historia Sasuhina inspirada en la canción de Porta-No hay final feliz. Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado Sensei Masashi Kishimoto .


Esta historiaes un Sasuhina y los prrsonajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

Existen los finales felices???...

Se repetía una y otra vez

Que voy a hacer? No la quiero perder

Como la puedo detener y sin dudarlo saliendo de los territorios Uchiha corría por las calles de poco transitadas de Konoha ya que no era una novedad que en los territorios Hyuga la Gondaime comenzaba la celebración de la boda de Neji Hyuga y Hinata impuesto por el consejo del Clan Hyuga.

La entrada estaba custodiaba por Jounin del clan Hyuga y se condenaría por matar algunos si fiera necesario con tal de impedir esa boda, pero pronto una mano toco su hombro y así lado se encontraba Naruto con su radiante sonrisa zorruna y alado de este Kiba y Shino.

-Jamas apoyaremos esta boda- decía serio el Inuzuka entregándole la mascara ANBU del moreno

-Nosotros seremos tu distracción tu ve por ella- decía el rubio hiperactivo caminando hacia los guardias junto a los otros dos ninjas

Mientras Sasuke entraba a los territorios Hyuga por las sombras un solo pensamiento recorría su mente...

Aun te amo pero todas las historias tienen un final y no es feliz; quizá me equivoqué pensando en un futuro junto a ella pero sabia que Hinata era la indicada.

La Gondaime estaba a punto de amarrar el laso rojo de la unión a ambos dedos meñiques de ambos Hyuga cuando parándose en medio camino rumbo al altar se quitaba la mascara dejando a todos en shock.

Para de inmediato se rodeado de Ninjas Hyugas mandados por el mismísimo consejo de ancianos Hyuga pero para su sorpresa el resto de los 9 novatos los dejaron fuera de combate dejando libre el camino al Uchiha

-No te puedes casar con el por que tu eres mi mujer Hinata- decía Sasuke tomando la mano de Hinata donde ambos enamorados en sus dedos anulares se veía una gruesa argolla de plata.

Y sé que no se puede cambiar nada ya,

paso de rayadas porque tu dices que ni siquiera ya me quedan ganas de luchar.

Tengo una espina clavada que se agota como la tinta,no todo es tan bonito como te lo pintan.

Y lo siento, sé que no soy perfecto pero caray sabias como era,sin pensar te jure no volver nunca jamás a mirar hacia atrás.

Nadie puede calmar este odio que encierro dentro y lamento haberte echo vivir con el,pero mi cuerpo está por explotar, murió y quedó sin sentimientos que tu hiciste renacer.

Miento al decir que soy otro pero ambos sabemos que aun vivo en el abismo,no es que mi corazón esté roto, es que ya no es el mismo desde aquel dia.

Mis ojos están secos, ya no lloran,

pero quiero desahogarme de este peso que me controla y tu eres oa luz que me saca de mi oscuridad.

Y quizás sea verdad, ya no sé qué creer,quizá el amor no exista y me pregunto por qué creí en él pero la respuesta llega de inmediato, y es por ti.

Las promesas son mentiras, el silencio me escucha,el tiempo nos olvida, la vida es una continua lucha y ambos sabemos de ello al luchar estos dos años por un nosotros.

-Sasuke...Neji-niisan morirá si no lo hago, perdoname -susurraba la ojiperla viéndolo a los ojos

El paisaje cambia porque no puedo pintarlo yo, por que si lo hiciera seria para un para siempre juntos;y si sigo aquí es porque tengo un contrato con Dios.

Mis heridas no se sanan, pero sí se hacen más grandes y mas al saber que te puedo perder.

-Hime...Hinata por favor yo muero sin ti-

¡Tú no me entiendes, cállate, mírame, dime que sientes!

Tú decides si quieres olvidarme o vivir con eso.

-Hinata, te deseo una vida feliz- susurraba desatando Neji de su meñique aquel hilo rojo de la union -Sabes que te amo pero mi corazón es de alguien mas- susurro Neji caminando hacia Tenten

Confieso que no sigo siendo aquel aunque lo intento.

Te juro que pensé que tú podías ser mi viday no quiero pensar que me equivoqué como la mayoría.

-Eres MIA?- preguntaba el moreno alzando su mano para que la Hyuga la tomara

y sé que mereces mucho más,

quizás me sienta así por nunca sabértelo dar.

Empiezo por perder la ilusión y luego la magia,después va mi esperanza hasta que ya no queda nada;

¡Solo rabia, odio!

Todo esto porque se acaba.

Siento como la poca luz que sin tengo de ti se va apagando.

Y al final ni hubo boda pero sí pudo haber un final feliz.

-Soy TUYA!!- decía la ojiperla tomando la mano del moreno

Si no fuera por esta vida que llevo jamas te hubiera visto con mis propios ojos y sí, se que fue por mi culpa que te alejaras de tu familia pero te juro que jamas dejare de poner de mi parte.

Yo también cometo errores y estoy harto de pecar, ypor mucho que me mueva siento que seguire en el mismo lugar pero espero me ayude a ¿Rectificarme o no?.

He aquí la cuestión,y lo siento si a veces no sirvo de nada: pero el orgullo puede al corazón.

Lo reconozco, los dos tendremos fallos,

pero te juro que no me acabare cansando del amor cuando sé que tú jamas lo harás.

Y sueño con recuperar nuestra vida juntos,la vida me arrebató tantísimo que cada cosa la has imaginado y por eso me entiendes.

Y juré no mirar hacia atrás pero cada día lo hago,por que sabes bien que es la primera vez que me arrepiento de algo.

Sabes que quiero cambiar, fui ese cobarde que se dio por vencido

y te aseguro que me odio y odio en lo que me he convertido, pero luchare cada día por ti, por que te amo.

Y así en pleno evento Hyuga ambos enamorados desaparecieron con una hermosa ojiperla de la mano del Uchiha dejando ala Gondaime sorprendida y con una so risa en los labios al fin Hiashi Hyuga respiro tranquilo ya que sabia que el consejo no tendría el coraje de ir tras Hinata y volverla ala rama secundaria por temor al ex vengador Uchiha.

FIN!!!

*

Bueno queridos lectores no soy una gran escritora y puede ser que mi historiaeste medio rara pero espero que les guste mucho.

P.D: Disculpen las fallas de autografia pero escribo desde mi celular y a veces el autocorrector hace de las suyas.

Fic inspirado en la cancion de...

Porta - No hay final feliz


End file.
